paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Protectorate Protocol Suggestions
Please add new protocols UNDER the existing suggestions. I will NOT notice them if they are somewhere in the middle or top. Pending * Tech Building: Scream: From a civilian building creeps a stealthed abdomination capable of murdering infantry without showing itself. It can also burrow into vehicles like a terror drone, but the abdomination isn't that fast. While normal units cannot spot it, when near a scout unit, it is not only revealed, but also stunned until the scout moves away! Denied Denied Archive * Tech Building: Field of Death: Spawns a group of weak mines over an area. The mines are barely strong enough to hurt anything, but the size of the minefield and number of mines is frankly ridiculous to compensate. Upgradeable, upgrades increase mine number and minefield size. * Designated Leader: A select enemy vehicle/ship is turned into a "leader", and it is infested with an air launched nanite drop pod. The vehicle switchs to the protectorate side, get a different texture and slightly different model. The stats are improved upon the original and it gains self repair. Units that attack the same target as this unit gain a rate of fire bonus. Secondary ability, regardless of the captured vehicle, is to disassemble this now a blob of nanites for faster movement (think of the Buzzer from Tiberium Wars) but it will lose half of its health when it reassembles. In the nanite blob form it will also cut infantry and heavily damage vehicles it goes through, but it is also less durable. The size of the nanite form also depends on the unit. Can also accept modules so we can have Fractal Module Apocalypse Tanks. * Tech Building: Things: Select a group of dead enemy units. These are resurrected, still under your enemy's control, but with a twist: you see everything they see. Upgradeable, level 1 only affects infantry, level 2 also affects light vehicles, and level 3 causes resurrected units to explode violently when ordered to attack you! * Tech Upgrade 2: Infestation: Target one Garrisionable structure, any infantry inside are assaulted by nightmarish hallucinations and other strange phenomenon courtesy of the EP's technological witchcraft, forcing them to vacate the building and making it unable to be garrisoned by anyone for a brief period of time. * Tech Upgrade 3: Steel Allegiance: Target one enemy structure, for a period of time that building becomes inoperable and shuts down as Protectorate programs infiltrate the structure's systems and locks out the enemy's control. Can be upgraded at Tech Upgrade 4 to turn Base Defences temporarily against their owners. * Singularity Core: Unload: Removes modules from selected units, allowing them to gain a new module. Just make more units Summoner: Technological Schizophrenia: By opening all communication devices to the icon, the being beyond is able to alter communications across the battlefield, Causing all enemy protocols and super weapons to reset, but at the expense of all protectorate owned units instantly dieing. Can't reset * Tech Upgrade 4: Machines Of Flesh: In the end, our bodies are no less machines then the metal shells of the Protectorate... And machines can be repurposed. Select a small area, any enemy infantry in this area are overcome by a specialized nanite slime that seeps from the ground, entering the body and hijacking the host's nervous and limbic systems. The affected infantry are now controlled by the user but their stats are debuffed slightly, Commandos cannot be controlled (they die instead) and vehicles are unaffected. lol nope * Tech Upgrade: Fool's Gold: Target an ore mine (or ore refinery if it cannot be coded for the previous). Rust begins to pour out of the mine, and any enemy units nearby take damage. Structures in the radius shut down completely and begin spawning Aggressors. Units destroyed by this protocol are converted to Effigies (if they are infantry) or squads of Seekers (for vehicles). The protocol lasts for 30 seconds. However, Ore Collectors and Refineries mysteriously seem to be immune to the protocol (which stops it from being a cheap tactic of negating enemy mining for 30 seconds). Basically use it to disable/weaken an expansion prior to overrunning it. Or to punish bad building placement/delay production. Too many effects and just way to much everything *Summoner/Tech Building: Unliving: Target an area. Any units killed in the last 30 seconds are brought back to life by Protectorate nanites, and placed under your control. Long cooldown, only works on Rust. The EP can just re-buy its units, if you lost something valuable, that's your fault *Foundry: Things: For the duration of this protocol, any infantry that die in the targeted area revive as mindless monstrosities. These "things" are limited to melee range attacks, but have the tendency to slightly debuff any enemy units close to them due to their horrific nature. Only works on Rust. The EP doesn't need more cheap infantry Revisions * Summoner: Intelligences Greater Than Man's Own (Alternate): The Protectorate gain knowledge from sources man was not meant to know; this reveals the entire battlefield, but reduces speed of all units for a while. Usable, but needs a nastier debuff Accepted * Tech Upgrade: Building blocks: Target friendly vechile or building. Target is dissasembled into horde (numbers depend on unit, size, health, price or protocol level) of Aggressors. Use on flying unit for improvised rain of "bombs". * Tech Building: Robot Rampage: Enlarges a group of protectorate vehicles (in a manner similar to the Higgs' MASS beam), allowing you to crush those in your path. * Tech Building: Super-Aggressors!: Temporarily increases Aggressor damage and speed by 25%/50%/100% for 3/5/10 seconds. Protocol (and upgrades) purchased from one of the Protectorate tech buildings (probably a low-level one). This is getting rolled up into Robot Rampage * Tech Building: Future Looting: Instantly gain $2500 for use, but lose $2500 after 30 seconds. Yup, but it EMPs all your buildings after 30 second too * Disassembler: Consumption: Damages one of your own buildings, but gives you funds in return. Good for emergency cash. * Tech Upgrade: Icon Shrine: Bought from the final tech building for (quite a bit of) money. Select an area. A structure of impossible angles bursts from the ground, allowing small objects to 'slide' between universes. All low-level infantry near this shrine are cloaked. The Icon Shrine can be destroyed by the enemy. Costs money to use. * Tech Upgrade: The Singularity: Bought from a tech building. Rips a hole in spacetime at an area: units in this singularity's area of effect are slowed and dragged in, and any non-superheavy unit that reaches the center are heavily damaged. Thing magnetic singularity, with damage instead of EMP. Upgradeable, upgrades increase area of effect and damage. * Tech Upgrade: Space Bending: Select an area. Units in the area can not leave the area, but can still move in the area, and fire out. Functions like the nanoswarm hive, but with firing in and out permitted, and a smaller area of effect. *Locus Chamber:Basilisk Armour: Engraves a unit/group of units with a visual basilisk pattern. Because it is static, it only debuffs enemies near the unit. They want it *Foundry or Locus Chamber: Husk Explosion: Inspired by Diablo2, the Husks of destroyed Vehicles in the targeted area detonate instantly in a medium explosion. Upgrading this ups the damaged area, in the final level the Husks targeted explode with Potassium-K fragments like a Fragbomb. Accepted, moved to Syndicate * Articifer: The Invasion: Target an unoccupied civilian structure, and for the duration of the protocol a squad of Agressors swarms out of the building. One squad (6) Aggressors per second are produced (so not a lump like Always Ready, Always There). Upgradeable, upgrades increase duration of protocol. Accepted; yes, yes, yeees! * Foundry: Critical Overclock: Allows you to target an area of effect in which your units overload their cores, exploding violently and damaging anything nearby. Upgradeable, upgrades increase damage and splash radius. Accepted, it’s funny * Incubator: Birth of Steel: Target an enemy vehicle. If it is killed while this protocol is in effect, the Hunter-Killers nanites were assembling inside it burst onto the battlefield. Upgradeable, upgrades increase the number of Hunter-Killers. Costs money to use. Accepted, creepy * Nightmare Dployer: Horror: causes civilians in the (small) targeted area to reveal themselves as their true likes, nanites, they collapse into a convulsing grey mater wich slowly turns into a poisonus gas wich affects a big area, the gas deals slow damage to organic things. (might need another effect for the gas, fog of war?) Horrific, so it’s accepted! * Planary: Cyber Men: Target an unoccupied neutral structure. A fake civilian emerges from the building, ready to spy. After a short time, however, it will self destruct. Secondary detonates it early. Helps the Protectorate spy and makes the 'Horror' protocol more useable. Upgradeable, upgrades increase life and explosion size. Costs money to use. May be mistaken, but I think this was accepted * General Suggestion: Spawned Units: Units spawned by protocol automatically have conventional module loadouts. Ditto *Disassembler: Dump/Junkyard/Recycling Plant: Improves the worth of all items scavenged by technics in the target area for a short time. Each upgrade improves the area of effect and worth of items scavenged by Technics. Be aware though- the location is revealed to all players and enemy technics can also scavenge the affected zone for all its worth. Intent is to prevent possible slowdown in protectorate vs protectorate matches, but could also help them bounce back in truely desperate situations. * Articifer: Electronic Eye: Has nanites spy on an area for you. Select an area. At the epicenter, a small area of the fog of war is cleared. As time goes on, however, this radius will expand, creating a 'rippling' effect for spying. Has quite a big cooldown, however. Upgradeable. * Disassembler: Module Conveyor: Select some wreckages. These wreckages become conventional modules for you to use. While this is (probably) not cost effective, it is useful in a pinch. * Articifer: Emergency Upgrade: Select a building. For 30 seconds, units produced by this building will automatically have the conventional module loaded. Costs money to use. * Foundry: Scrap Strike: Drops a large piece of scrap metal at a targetted location, in a manner similar to Orbital Drop. It differs, however, by being slightly weaker and a useful side effect: it produces some salvageable scrap near the landing site. Upgradeable, upgrades increase number of scrap piles. * Incubator: Black Oil: Dark black 'oil' seeps out of the ground at a targetted location. This oil takes several seconds to seep out, and is highly visible. Once it has seeped out, however, units on the oil are stunned. Rust only Category:ProtocolSuggestions